


if i could have you always

by MissSunFlower94



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode 180, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94
Summary: Cel has left a lot of people behind.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	if i could have you always

**Author's Note:**

> I've found these two really lend themselves to short and sweet fics and I love that. 
> 
> Anyway Azu & Kiko got a cute goodbye and I think CelBarnes deserved that, too. Enjoy!

“Right,” Barnes says, once again unruffled and to the point. “You’re off then.”

Cel’s left a lot of people behind, for one reason or another. Sometimes the choice was easy. Sometimes it was nearly impossible. Sometimes they didn’t _have_ a choice. Sometimes they saw them again, but so often they didn’t that it was hard to smother the feeling of finality that any parting gave them.

Which is nonsense. They’re taking two of the city’s leaders with them; they’ll _have_ to return.

“Yep,” they say with a particularly abysmal attempt at their usual cheer. Barnes raises his eyebrows. “Won’t be- shouldn’t be- long, you know? Well, I say _long_ … I’m not really sure-”

Barnes takes their hand. It grounds them, as does his gentle smile. “I know,” he says. “It’s goin to be alright.”

“Y-yeah.” Cel squeezes his hand.

His smile grows. “Besides, the way I see it, you’re givin me a chance to plan where to take you out once you get back.”

They blink, startled, their face suddenly hot. Before they can stutter out a response, he gives their hand a final squeeze and releases them. “Go on – I’ll see you soon.”

Cel smiles back. “See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let! Barnes! Be! Suave!


End file.
